1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick change fishing lure, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fishing lure having body parts which are quickly interchangeable with other body parts in order to readily accomplish a change of color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of fishing lure designs have been developed heretofore. One design type which has gained appreciable popularity is generally comprised of a body having the appearance of a minnow or shad, i.e., the body has a front head portion and a tail portion with simulated eyes, gills and fins painted thereon. In addition, such lures include a submergence inducing deflector attached to the body at the front head portion thereof. The position, size and shape of the deflector determine the particular depth at which the lure swims, and together the fish-like shape of the body causes the lure to wriggle as it is pulled through the water.
Some of the prior fishing lures of the type describe above have included detachable or interchangeable parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,164 discloses a fishing lure having a lip member (deflector) which is detachable from the lure body when an elongate screw is removed from the body. The lip member can be interchanged to affect the depth to which the lure dives when fished. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,883 is directed to a fishing lure comprised of separably connectible component parts which are capable of being manually assembled and disassembled to vary the appearance and affect of the lure.
Both the U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,228 to Borresen et al and the Canadian Patent No. 477,175 to Neff teach the utilization of male screw threads in one lure part, and female threads in the other lure part so as to make the head member and the tail member of the lure separable. This has the obvious disadvantages of additional expense as well as requiring one lure member to be rotated for several turns with respect to the other member.
The Rinaldi U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,280 entitled "Two-Piece Body Fishing Lure" is in the nature of a so-called "crank bait," in that his lure has a slant, concave face causing the lure to move through the water in a submerged condition while the fisherman is "cranking" it in. Although the Rinaldi lure is configured to permit the fisherman to accomplish a color change by substituting an upper body portion of one color with an upper body portion of another color, that lure requires that the lower body portion be provided with a longitudinally oriented keyway utilized for enabling the body parts of the lure to be held together.
I am aware that still other lure designs involve the head member having rearwardly extending components upon which the tail member is mounted, but not only has such an approach involved rather expensive construction, but also in such configurations, the tail member has tended to separate from the head portion during use.
Notwithstanding the fact that certain prior lures have been capable of partial disattachment or disassembly, some of these have been of expensive construction, whereas others are of such construction as to make it possible, unfortunately, from one body portion of a lure to become separated from another body portion during use. Still other lure constructions make it necessary for the fisherman to disconnect the fishing line from the lure and then reconnect the fishing line to that lure or another lure when it is desired to change the depth of submergence of the lure, change the color of the lure, change the shape of the lure body, etc.
It is to overcome the disadvantages of these and other prior art devices that the instant invention was evolved.